Dark Woods IV: Descend
Dark Woods IV: Descend is a horror action-adventure game developed by Dark Heart Games and published by Fantendo for the Nintendo Wii U. It is the fourth installment of the series and takes place roughly two years after the events of Dark Woods III: The Plague Returns and an unknown time after Fantendo Sports Resort. Gameplay Like in the previous installments Dark Woods IV is an open world environment where the characters are free to roam around and explore different parts of the woods. Five playable characters appear in the game although only two can be used at a time, you are free to change characters when one is in the hub. In co-op mode both of the characters can be controlled by the players when entering a new level. All characters have their own unique abilities that can aid them in different situations. When Hein and the other three enter the Dark Woods a special spell of The Threat extract the powers of them making them weak again. The same happened to Ashley and Nostradamus when Eight entered the Dark Woods. They can level throughout the game and gain new abilities along the way. They can obtain new weapons and abilities when defeating bosses, while others have to be bought at the shops or just hidden in treasures in the Dark Woods. The support abilities have mostly turned into passive abilities of which only one can be activated at a time, but can be switched as long as they are out of battle. Of course the Deity Masks also return. They stay the same as the previous game only this time around every character has two masks duo to the addition of Ashley to the team. There also is another Mask hidden in the game that can be used by all, but a secret boss needs to be defeated beforehand. Controls Weapons & Abilities |-|Hein= Weapons Whip Scythe Tail Abilities Nocturnal Energy *Nocturnal Disc: Hein creates a disc in his hands that he can throw in any wishes direction. It has good range but lacks damage. **Nocturnal Buzz Saw: An upgraded version of the disc that does a lot more damage and adds a staggering effect. *Nocturnal Explosion: Hein holds his hand in front of him and a sphere of nocturnal energy appears and explodes when complete. *Nocturnal Flower: Hein plants a nocturnal flower on the ground which explodes when an enemy touches it. *Nocturnal Sphere: Hein twirls around and creates a sphere around him out of nocturnal energy which deflects projectiles, but has slow start-up time and consumes a much energy. *Nocturnal Levitation: Hein twirls upwards surrounded with nocturnal energy and can immediately levitate afterwards. *Nocturnal Wisp: Hein launches a small projectile that floats in the air for some time but then expands to a black hole that sucks all the enemies near it, but won't suck them in completely. *Nocturnal Pentagram: Hein summons five orbs of nocturnal energy around him in a pentagram and they will home to nearby enemies. *Nocturnal Reaper: Hein summons the Grim Reaper of Dark Woods, a skeleton wearing a cape made out of nocturnal energy and wields a nocturnal scythe. It will attack for Hein until all his energy is gone. He can be drawn back early as well. Whip & Scythe *Combo+: Extends the combo by one. *Whiplash: an alternate finisher for the whip that makes you rapidly slash with the whip. *Binding Slash: bind the enemy with the whip and throw them away. *Defensive Whip: swirl the whip around you with telekinesis for a short time for protection. *Scythe Raid: let's you throw your scythe. *Spinning Scythe: rapidly spin around with the scythe, can be moved while spinning. *Earthquake: slam with the scythe into the ground cracking the ground and sending surrounding enemies into the air. *Salto Scythe: you will make a salto upwards with the scythe hanging out. *Salto Scythe (air): you will spin forwards in the air. *Slice-m-up: performs a combo of several slashes with the scythe while you have to press the right buttons to continue. Support Abilities Gills *Level 1: Allows you to breathe underwater for one minute. *Level 2: Time limit is expanded to 5 minutes. *Level 3: There is no time limit. Levitation *Level 1: Allows you to slowly hover in the air while descending. *Level 2: Let's you glide through the air on average speed while descending. *Level 3: Glide speed has increased and you're able to fly upwards as well. Masks |-|Lily= Weapons Staff Abilities Lunar Energy *Warp Crescents: Lily throws a lunar energy projectile in the shape of a crescent forwards. *Healing Wave: Lily restores a little bit of damage. *Celestial Fireworks: Lily creates sparks around her that blows enemies around her away. *Heavenly Light: Lily summons a light from above on her that covers a huge area and rapidly damages anyone in range with very small damage. *Lunar Blast: Lily can charge up a ball of lunar energy that she then shoots forwards. *Lunar Binding: Lily shoots out a string of lunar energy that attached to an opponent that then can be thrown away. *Light Pillar: Lily summons a glowing spot on the ground that she can move around and then a pillar of light barges up inflicting massive damage. *Teleport: Lily teleports forwards in a dashing motion. *Mine Field: Lily summons mines of light around herself that explode on impact with an enemy. *Astral Projection: Lily leaves a projection of herself behind to take damage for her. *Moon Blizzard: Lily shoots a chunk of ice that will freeze the opponent. *Icicle Light: Lily summons icicles above her head and sends it into several directions around her to the ground. *Lunar Petal: Lily takes residence in a petal of light and restores energy. *Lunar Laser: Lily shoots a line over the ground followed by a laser that goes over that line. *Astral Moon: Lily summons an astral projection of the moon and throws it down on the ground creating a huge explosion. *Luna: Lily calls upon the Moon Spirit Luna who will fight for Lily. She will stay there until all of Lily's energy is empty. When Luna leaves she will shine brightly causing massive damage to any enemy on screen. Support Abilities Healing *Level 1: Consumes all energy to heal yourself. *Level 2: Consumes 50% energy to heal yourself. *Level 3: Consume 25% energy to heal yourself. Luminous Sight *Level 1: Lights up the area around you to navigate in darker places. *Level 2: Extends the reach of the light around you. *Level 3: Blinds enemies who come step into the light's range. Masks |-|Rai= Weapons Teeth Claws Abilities Lightning *Lightning Surge: Rai dashes forwards while a circle of lightning surrounds him. *Lightning Strike: Lightning strikes down on the nearest opponent(s). *Thunder Claw: Rai slashes with a thunder enchanted claw. *Electric Terrain: The area around Rai is electrified for a short time. *Electro Growl: Rai growls and stuns close opponents. Psychical Attacks *Combo+: Extends the combo by one. *Combo++: Extends the combo by two. *Claw Lunge: lunge forwards to the nearest opponent. *Crunch: bits the opponent and keep crunching on them for as long as they don't break free. *X-Claw: Rai slashes in an X-shape pushing opponents back. *Sharp Spin: Rai spins around while running hurting nearby opponents. *Salto Slicer: Rai jumps in the air and makes a salto damaging anyone who he hits with his claws. *Claw-X-Tend: slashes forwards with an enlarged claw. *Bite & Throw: lunges at the opponents and bites them and immediately throws them away. *Quick Finish: bite the opponents in the chest and rapidly slash in its face. Support Abilities Quick Step *Level 1: Allows you to run much faster for a short time. *Level 2: Extends the running time. *Level 3: Limitless running time. Rage Mode *Level 1: Boosts your strength for a certain period of time. *Level 2: Adds fire effect to the Rage Mode. *Level 3: Extend the time and change into blue fire. Masks |-|Ligeia= Weapons Tentacles Abilities *Bubblebeam: sends out a steam of water spheres that do minor damage, but can be fired repeatedly. *Water Wave: sends out a wall of water forwards. *Water Whip: perform a quick slash with a whip made of water. *Dive: swim underwater with limitless time. *Water Pillar: forms a column of water around herself which blasts her upwards. *Bubble: conceal herself in a protective bubble. *Water Stream: conjures a manipulable stream of water that can be directed at the opponent, deceases in power when not used as attack for a certain time. *Tentaqua: conjures eight tentacles of water around her that slash nearby opponents. *Turtle Ride: conjures a water turtle that can be used as mount. *Sneaking Ray: conjures a water ray which is launched over the ground at high speed and deals good damage. *Snail Saliva: a water snail is conjured and attached itself to Ligeia and heals her over time. When receiving too much damage the snail is knocked off. *Shrimp Nibs: a small water shrimp is conjured which attached itself to the opponent and rapidly inflicts little damage. *Sea Horse: conjures a sea horse which continuously sprays water in the placed direction. *Puffer Bomb: conjures an inflated puffer which then can be send forwards while rapidly filling up with water and exploding at its limit. *Dolphin Jump: conjures three water dolphins that jump out of the ground three times while going forwards damaging anyone in their way. *Swan Lake: conjures a large puddle of water which traps opponents in it. *Whaliberation: conjures a giant whale of water and drops it on the area causing immense damage and cover a large area. *Aquatic Kraken: Ligeia conjures a giant kraken made of water that attacks the stage with its tentacles until all of Ligeia's energy is depleted, but can be dispelled earlier as well. Support Abilities Invisibility *Level 1: can turn invisible for a short time but can't do anything. *Level 2: can move while invisible. *Level 3: can attack while invisible. Transforming *Level 1: can turn into a cuttlefish for a short time. *Level 2: medium amount of time. *Level 3: long time. Masks |-|Ahsley= Weapons Nursery Rhyme Sheet Abilities Nova Energy ??? Plague Abilities ??? Support Abilities ??? *Level 1: *Level 2: *Level 3: ??? *Level 1: *Level 2: *Level 3: Masks Plot After Hein and the others were banished back to their own dimension by the Plague Master things stayed quiet. And it did so for almost two years, that was until a pink-haired girl approached them, Ashley, now at the same age of them. She requested their help as Dark Woods, and possibly the rest of the Fantendoverse, was in danger by a huge threat. Chapters Characters Enemies Regular Bossess TBA Top 10 Reports The collectible pages return once again in Dark Woods IV. There are a total of 12 pages to be collected throughout the game, returning to the same amount as the first two games as opposed to the 7 pages in the third game. |-|One= |-|Two= |-|Three= |-|Four= |-|Five= |-|Six= |-|Seven= |-|Eight= |-|Nine= |-|Ten= |-|Quartz= |-|789= Gallery NostradamusElder.png|Plague Master Ashley Teen.png|Ashley EightDKH.png|Eight Ephraim.png|Ephraim Shiphrah.png|Shiphrah Trivia *This is the first Dark Woods game to have an active role in the New Fantendoverse, although the events of Dark Woods III were already leading up to this with the involvement of The Enemy. Category:Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Horror Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Dark Woods Category:Original Games Category:Dark Heart Games Category:What is the New Fantendoverse?